Seventh Floor Shenanigans
by DrarryFan75
Summary: It's 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry starts something he's not sure how to finish. Draco on the other hand does and sets out on a mission to right the wrong Harry believes he has done. I really do suck at these summaries. *WARNINGS: swearing, m/m*


**Title: **Seventh Floor Shenanigans and Openness in the Owlery

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **PWP? Slash, Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Angst, Non-Con

**Summary:** It's 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry starts something he's not sure how to finish. Draco on the other hand does and sets out on a mission to right the wrong Harry believes he has done. I really do suck at these summaries. *WARNINGS: swearing, m/m*

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry or Draco belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing with them for a while. I promise to put them back, relatively unharmed, when I'm done.

It was well after curfew as Harry Potter paced in front of the wall in the deserted seventh floor corridor wondering why nothing was happening; he needed to get into the room of requirement. He wanted some quiet time to organise his thoughts. Ron and Hermione were getting on his rather short nerves lately, what with their shy glances and embarrassed giggles. Harry just wished they'd both realise they were meant to be together and just get it over with.

About to give up and go back to Gryffindor tower, the door to the secret room appeared. Harry huffed, "fucking finally!" Jumping back and drawing his wand as the door opened, Harry was shocked to find Draco Malfoy coming out of the room looking like death warmed up.

Draco Malfoy stared down the wand that was aimed mere centimetres from his face and scoffed, "Think this scares me, Potter? After what I've been through recently I would welcome death with open arms. Just do it!"

Harry seemed taken aback by Draco's flippant statement at his impending demise. Also the lack of fight in his enemy baffled him beyond all reason. Draco would never back down from a fight of any sort with Harry.

Looking into the icy blue eyes that had haunted many of his dreams, Harry noticed the usual glint of superiority and hate, Draco seemed to hold for just Harry, was no longer there. Confused and slightly bemused by Draco's behaviour, Harry lowered his wand, turned on his heels and slowly walked away from Draco.

Incensed by Harry's obvious refusal to grant him what he so desperately desired, Draco yelled towards Harry's retreating from, "Potter, you suddenly not wizard enough to use your wand?" Draco taunted Harry, needing, wanting. He wanted Harry to end his miserable existence.

Suddenly Harry stopped walking. A deafening silence descended in the corridor. Draco smirked, he had Harry's attention. "Come on then, Potter... Hex me! Ah, but no you won't will you? Can't even curse your school rival can you? Poor excuse for a Wizard, Potter!" The last word was uttered venomously.

Harry's shoulders visibly tensed at Draco's words and Harry turned towards the mocking voice, but still Harry remained silent. His face revealed no emotion, though his insides were turning at Draco's obvious hatred.

"Really Potter, this time last year you would have hexed me for less. You really are a disappointment to everyone." Draco laughed as he nonchalantly sidled along the corridor towards Harry, stopping half way to Harry. Harry still made no move and remained silent.

Frustrated by Harry's lack of any response, Draco continued, "well then, if my words aren't enough, maybe this will get a reaction out of you", with that said, Draco released his wand with a quick flick of his wrist and pointed it straight at Harry.

Harry merely smirked at Draco's obviousness. He tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows, but still said nothing. Knowing he was getting to Draco and enjoying it. For a Gryffindor, Harry knew he was playing a dangerous game with Draco, but right now he didn't care. He really did live for moments like these.

Draco was absolutely livid at Harry's reluctance to duel, "Oh for the love of Merlin! Harry, do something! Say something! You're pissing me off to the maximum!"

By now, Draco was incredibly incensed by the raven haired boy. Draco needed this and Harry usually never disappointed, but for some reason, unbeknownst to Draco, Harry wasn't co-operating. He was about to berate Harry again when the words died on his lips.

Just then Harry began walking; no he was swaggering towards Draco, smirk firmly in place, wand still raised and his eyes full of mischief. Draco eyed him warily as Harry approached.

"Finally," muttered Draco relieved that Harry hadn't completely lost it as Draco had thought, "it seems you're not a total waste of my time and effort."

Harry simply winked at Draco as he passed him by. Draco gaped at him, frozen to the spot at Harry's behaviour. Harry merely chuckled at Draco's flabbergasted expression. Draco couldn't believe Harry's cheek. The very nerve of that boy to laugh at him!

He twirled round so fast he almost lost his footing and fell flat on his face. As it was, a strong hand grasped his forearm as Draco blindly reached out for purchase on the castle wall.

"Thanks, I almost made an idiot of myself there for a moment..." Draco looked up at his rescuer of sorts and groaned. His eyes flashing with anger as he looked into bright emerald eyes. "Oh fucking hell! Why did it have to be you?" Draco cursed himself for his utter stupidity, 'who else would it fucking be? There was only you and him in the corridor Draco!'

Harry smiled at Draco's obvious discomfort at being saved by the Gryffindor golden boy and released his hold on the blonde. He turned away from the angry young man and sauntered back down the corridor.

Draco cursed and continued to berate himself as he straightened out his shirt, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles. He was completely embarrassed and if Malfoy's ever did, which he knew they didn't, he would have blushed furiously. To be rescued by Potter! That little tit-bit will probably be all around school tomorrow, oh and won't that be lovely? 'Got to do some damage control', thought Draco idly.

Chancing a glance in the direction Harry took, he wasn't surprised to see Harry still casually strolling down the dimly lit corridor. 'Merlin!' thought Draco, 'he's hanging around on purpose, just to make my life more miserable than it is.'

"Oh, for the love of all that is decent, Potter, would you just fuck off out of my life!" He really didn't want to see Harry anymore this evening, or ever if he got his way, but Harry seemed to be toying with him, for reasons unknown to Draco.

Harry turned incredibly slowly at Draco's words. Draco gulped, completely terrified as Harry steadily and calmly walked towards him. Draco watched intently, eyes transfixed on Harry's face, confusion replaced the terrified look on his face as he saw Harry smiling at him.

Draco's heart skipped a beat at Harry's smile, something Draco decided he'd analyse later, and prepared himself for the duel that was sure to come this time. Draco knew Harry well, and though he was smiling, Draco wasn't going to get complacent. Harry was dangerous, and Draco wasn't stupid. Raising his wand in preparation, he breathed out "please, please, please let this be it." Silently thanking the Gods, Draco readied himself.

Harry slowly neared Draco, his mind set on shutting up the Slytherin Prince for a while. He was going to silence Draco the best way he knew how. He raised his wand and uttered his first word this evening, "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew from his hand and clattered across the floor, his eyes flying open stunned by Harry's quick curse. He was just about to argue at Harry's underhanded tactics at duelling an un-armed wizard, opening his mouth to begin his tirade; he was shocked to feel Harry's tongue invade his mouth.

The kiss was primal, wild and purely driven by one emotion in Harry - Lust.

Draco had no time to respond as Harry pushed forward, forcing Draco back to the wall, pinning Draco with his body. Draco did the only thing he could at that moment; he kissed Harry back, hoping Harry would end the kiss soon.

Draco's mind was swimming as Harry continued the assault on his mouth. Harry was a great kisser, and although unwelcomed, Draco wasn't entirely sure that he wanted Harry to stop. So much so, that before he knew what was happening, Draco was wrapping his arms around Harry moaning into Harry's mouth.

Spurred on by Draco's actions, Harry pressed even closer, grinding his now painfully hard erection into Draco's groin. He was surprised to find Draco equally as hard. Harry's eyes momentarily opened in shock and he was surprised to see Draco had his eyes closed. Letting his eyes drift closed, Harry slowed the kiss determined to map out every inch of Draco's mouth and savour what could be his only chance to taste the blonde.

Draco moaned softly as the kiss slowed and began bucking his hips into Harry's groin. He'd never done anything like this in his seventeen years, not even with Blaise, who had gained a reputation for sleeping with anyone and anything. Draco knew Blaise had a thing for him, but rebuffed any attention his friend showed him.

He was almost coming in his pants when Harry thrust once, particularly hard into Draco. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. Blood was pumping furiously round his over-sensitised body as he ground against Harry. He'd done this sort of thing with Pansy Parkinson, but it had never felt this amazing. He had never felt as alive as he did now, in the arms of his rival.

The necessity to breathe caused the two boys to break the kiss, both were gasping as their mouths parted. Still only millimetres apart, Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Draco. Silver grey stared back. Harry was ready for the violent push, but it never came. Draco's arms were still wrapped around Harry and his eyes held an emotion Harry had never seen from Draco before.

Before Harry had a chance to define the emotion lips were upon his again. Draco was kissing Harry this time and Harry moaned deep in his throat as Draco plundered his mouth. The rutting and groping never ceased and both boys were frantically humping, each boy trying to reach much needed completion.

Draco was practically clawing Harry's arse in an effort to increase the friction and pressure on his now very painful erection, and Harry wasn't complaining. He groaned in desperation as Draco broke the kiss for a second time to emit a breathy moan.

"Oh Gods, Harry..."

Harry moaned low in his throat at the use of his given name, a sound Draco found to be incredibly sexy, he abruptly attacked Harry's mouth with a fervour he never realised he had. He needed, wanted everything Harry would be willing to give him and he needed it now!

'Quite the turnaround' Draco absently thought, though how he could form a coherent thought was totally beyond him as all the blood from his brain had seemed to have taken a holiday into his trousers.

Both boys were nearing their orgasms as the grinding became more erratic. Draco came first with a strangled cry, caught by Harry's mouth. He continued bucking spasmodically as he rode out his orgasm, determined to help Harry reach his.

He wanted to see Harry's face when he came. He really didn't know why he was so interested in seeing that, he just knew he had to. Lazily opening his eyes in an effort to watch Harry come undone, he didn't have to wait long, as just a few seconds after Draco's powerful release; Harry tore his mouth from Draco's.

Draco watched intently.

He noted Harry's flushed cheeks. With his eyes firmly closed, throw his head back and bite his bottom lip and exhaled sharply with a "nngh" sound. Had Draco not already cum, he decided that that little sound, the one Harry just made would have caused him to explode in his pants.

Harry dropped to the floor in his post orgasmic bliss; his now jelly legs unable to support his weight. Draco unable to catch him in his sated state, slid down the wall, and waited for Harry to come down from his high.

"Very sexy sound that, Harry." Draco uttered once Harry had righted his position on the floor to be at least upright. Harry stared at Draco, surprised that he hadn't taken off as soon as he had recovered from being molested in the corridor. Draco merely smiled at Harry. Not a snarky smile, or the patented Malfoy smirk, but a genuine honest-to-goodness smile. Harry looked away.

Harry was now worried, he didn't know what Draco would do to him after this, he just knew that somehow Draco would make him pay for what he had just done, despite the beautiful smile Draco had just beamed at him, and Harry was now formulating his escape plan when a something caught his attention.

Draco sighed resignedly and tilted his head back to lean on the wall. He noticed Harry's pained look just before he had looked away and it hurt him. Draco had had the worst summer holiday ever and he'd come back to Hogwarts hoping someone, anyone would put him out of his misery. Then this happens with Harry and he's not sure what to do about any of it now.

He sighed again, something about this whole situation was bugging the hell out of him and he was determined to find out what was going on.

"What just happened? And more to the point, Harry, why did you do that?"

Harry remained silent for a while; unable to think coherently. He needed to get his brain to function. He lowered his head and focused on his hands that were resting in his lap. His mind was in turmoil, thoughts racing as he tried to vindicate his earlier actions. He was at a loss of what to say.

A few moments passed in silence, and when Draco got no response, he lowered his head and looked over at Harry. Seeing his shoulders slumped and his head bowed low, Draco sighed again at the look of dejection in Harry's posture. He frowned, but decided he needed answers.

"Harry?" No response just a single heaving sigh from the Gryffindor Golden Boy. "Harry? Why? Please, I need to know why you just did that."

Harry, though he felt like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him, also knew that Draco deserved some answers. He slowly lifted his gaze and stared straight into Draco's mercurial orbs.

"Because..." Draco made to scoot closer to Harry, but was stilled as Harry shifted slightly and rose from his sitting position, "because..." Harry was now fully standing and turned away from the blonde, so as not to see the reaction he was sure to get from his next statement. If he could only make his mouth work.

"Because... Draco..." Draco's name felt foreign on his tongue but not at all unpleasant. 'Shame I won't get to say it again' thought Harry wryly.

"Because... I'm totally in love with you!" Harry barely finished speaking before the tears started to fall. He began running down the corridor and away from the dumbstruck Slytherin, now desperate to put as much distance between himself and Draco. 'He's gonna have a fucking field day with this one!' thought Harry as he rounded the corner and headed for the stairs.

"Shit!" Draco finally found his voice and he quickly rose to his feet. His head was awhirl with Harry's confession being at the forefront of his mind. Following an admission like that, Draco needed answers to yet more questions, and he vowed to himself he would get those answers as quickly as he could.

Quickly retrieving his wand from the floor, surprised he even remembered he'd been disarmed moments ago, he pocketed it and looked in the direction Harry had taken and ran after him all the while calling out his name. At the end of the corridor he first looked right, no Harry. He turned left, looking towards the stairs, unsurprised to find Harry had completely disappeared.

"Fuck!" Draco spat. Draco wondered whether Harry would choose to go back to his dorm room, or continue down the stairs to the entrance hall, and if that was the case, Harry could be anywhere in or around the castle. Draco set off in search of Harry, determined to track down the elusive young man.

Harry finally came to a halt in the entrance hall, his heart was pounding in his chest, and his head was throbbing from the blood rushing through his veins. He was still crying as he leaned over slightly trying to catch his breath, his stomach lurched as a wave of nausea crashed over him. "Why did I have to tell Malfoy that?" He asked himself.

Harry had known he was gay for some time now and had come to terms with the fact long ago. His crush, no, it was more than that... His love for Malfoy was still a relatively new feeling, one he was still having trouble accepting. Draco was a captivating young man, and always got attention from Harry, whether they were fighting or sniping at each other, and whether Draco wanted it or not.

His loathing of Draco changed before the end of their fifth year, and Harry wasn't willing to acknowledge the change til during the summer holiday. Draco featured in many of Harry's dreams, some of which developed into something more erotic. Harry was highly unprepared for the change in his dreams, until recently.

The realisation of his feelings towards the blonde was what had spurred him on to the events that had happened earlier this evening. He wanted one time with Draco, knowing it would be the one and only chance he would have with him, and just for that little while, everything was right in Harry's world, and it was a rather fun way to shut the Slytherin Prince up for a bit.

That thought still didn't help Harry right now, he felt numb and decidedly ill, he knew what Draco was like and figured he was top of Draco's list of people to kill, but not before humiliating him in front of the whole school. Rumours were bound to be all over the castle, Harry was sure to be outed not just for being gay, but for forcing himself on Draco and practically raping him. Of course Draco would omit the part where he became an active participant, making sure he came out of the whole thing smelling of roses. Harry would yet again be the focus of everyone's attention. 'Oh joy!' thought Harry 'more sneers, ridicule and stares... Can't fucking wait'

Meanwhile, Draco was systematically checking out every floor, sprinting along corridors, occasionally pausing to ask portraits if they had seen Harry Potter run by. None of those asked were very forthcoming, most of them just grunted of chastised him for being out after curfew, others snored back in response.

'Yeah Draco, as if they're gonna help you track down the Hero of the Wizarding world' Draco thought idly, 'of course they're going to protect him!' Draco couldn't help but feel a little peeved at that, he didn't want to hurt Harry, though the portraits couldn't have known that.

Stopping at one of the many windows, Draco suddenly had a thought. He turned and glanced out over the castle grounds and caught sight of the Owlery. "I'll send him a letter" Draco practically beamed at his idea. "I'll ask him to meet me to talk. No wands. That may work!"

Harry's musings weren't helping his nausea, and he figured a bit of fresh air might help. Since he hadn't brought either his Marauder's Map or Invisibility Cloak, Harry knew he would have to be careful not to be caught out of bed wandering the grounds at such a late hour. Having to explain his obvious and flagrant disregard of the rules to anyone was something he didn't want to contemplate. He left the castle and made to head towards the lake, it was always beautiful by night, the moonlight shimmering off the gentle rippling of the water; instead his feet had other ideas as he found himself en-route to the Owlery. Harry snorted to himself, but thought 'why not?'

"I'll go see Hedwig, have a little chat, haven't seen her for a few days." He chuckled at himself for talking out loud, deciding to hell with it, "And she doesn't judge me, well not until I use a school owl instead of her." Harry let out a laugh at that.

Before Harry knew it, he had reached the Owlery. He climbed the stairs and was greeted by a familiar hoot as Hedwig noticed her Harry's arrival.

"Hello beautiful," Harry beamed at the snowy owl he loved so much as she ruffled her feathers at his endearment, "haven't seen you for a few days, figured I'd stop by, let you know what's been going on." Harry wasn't the least bit embarrassed talking to Hedwig, he'd had her since he was eleven and often had lengthy conversations with the owl, she was his only company when he was away from Hogwarts and stuck at the Dursley's. She would often answer back with hoots or gentle flaps of her wings. So talking to Hedwig now, was something completely normal for Harry. And he really did need someone to talk to.

Draco had rushed to the Owlery, desperate to owl Harry with his request, desperate to get things right with the Gryffindor. Well whatever classed as right between the two of them. He really needed to talk to Harry. He reached the Owlery and was about to put his foot on the bottom step to begin the climb to the top when he heard a familiar voice drift down from above.

He knew deep down that he shouldn't be listening, but he was first and foremost a Slytherin and just couldn't help himself. He sat motionless on the bottom step and remained motionless, listening and the conversation continued.

"Oh girl, I've gone and done the stupidest thing and I really don't know what to do!" His tone of voice told Draco a multitude of things. Firstly that Harry was scared, secondly he was heartbroken and third, and this one scared Draco more than he would have liked, laced in Harry's sullen voice was utter and complete defeat.

Hedwig merely hooted in response and butted her head against Harry's hand.

Harry mindlessly stroked her soft feathers, relishing the feel of his feathered friend. He wasn't lying when he called her beautiful. He absently wondered whether Draco's hair felt this soft. He scoffed at that, quickly shaking the thought from his head.

"I know I told you a while back that I was gay, well, I've fallen for the worst person I could have ever fallen in love with." Harry knew deep down that Hedwig couldn't really understand him, but just getting everything off his chest once in a while really did help him. The fact that the bird couldn't comment back or tell him he was wrong, filthy and disgusting also helped. It wasn't that he had no one else to talk to, he did, though with Ron and Hermione being into each other, but trying to deny it meant they had their own problems to deal with. Seamus would have tried it on with him if he'd have gone to him. Neville would have blushed furiously and being no real help. Ginny? Well there would be a million and one reasons he would never go to Ginny with anything.

Draco was taken aback by Harry's statement. Was he really the worst person that Harry could have fallen in love with? 'I don't think so Harry' thought Draco. Draco was about to storm up the stairs and blast Harry until he remembered everything since their first year of Hogwarts. Yes, he'd been mean, rude and deliberately set out to get Harry into as much trouble as he could without implicating himself in any of the wrongdoings, most of which he was solely responsible for. So he could agree with Harry on that one, if only slightly. There were far worse people in the world though. Draco pouted a little, and as his fury subsided, he continued listening to Harry.

Harry hadn't said much more, lost as he was in his thoughts. He was still stroking Hedwig and she was revelling at the attention. She loved Harry and enjoyed their time together immensely, missing him when he wouldn't be around for a few days. She really was an incredible bird.

Draco was contemplating leaving the Owlery and owling Harry tomorrow, when suddenly the silence was broken as Harry slammed his fist into the nearest wall, startling all the owls, sending all the birds into a frenzy of hoots, squawks and flurries of feathers.

"Sorry," Harry whimpered through the pain in his hand. He hadn't meant to scare the owls, and was shocked at his sudden and rather childish tantrum. He shuffled back to Hedwig, careful not to scare his friend and began stroking her in an attempt to apologise and soothe the bird. She hooted contentedly, accepting Harry's apology as all the other owls settled back on their perches high in the rafters.

"I'm still awed, girl, at how gorgeous you are. He's gorgeous too."

Draco smiled at this, his heart fluttered in his chest. Harry thought he was gorgeous. Draco suddenly realised that he thought Harry was gorgeous too. His emerald eyes sparkled all the time, his pink lips looked kissable even when he snarked at Draco, his unruly hair made him look like he'd just been shagged senseless, his body, even when clothed appeared lean and incredibly sexy, and that arse of his, Gods Draco was getting hard thinking about Harry's jean clad arse, and the way it felt earlier when he was clawing at it for all he was worth. The realisation hit Draco like a kick in the head... He had fallen for Harry too.

Accepting that he returned Harry's feelings, Draco decided he could wait no longer. He needed to assure Harry that his feelings were returned. In retrospect, had Draco really thought about it, he would have reached this conclusion sooner. His constant torment of Harry was akin to that of a boy taunting a girl he liked and wasn't sure what to do about it. 'Hair pulling' some would say. He had always wanted Harry, but having being spurned by him in their first year caused Draco's abrupt change of feelings from admiration and longing to pure hatred. The thin line between the two emotions being ultimately responsible for the volatile relationship the two young men had had for the past six years.

Draco wanted to prove to Harry that he hadn't, as he had thought, done the stupidest thing by falling for Draco, so, standing and squaring his shoulders, he slowly began climbing the stairs up to the higher level and to Harry.

Careful to keep his footfalls as quiet as possible, so as not to startle the owls, or Harry, he slowly made his way higher up the tower.

Harry was still speaking to Hedwig by the time Draco reached the top, it was now or never thought Draco. He was still unsure of what to say, and his stomach churned at how nervous he now was. He had no time to think of how to begin the long awaited conversation, as Hedwig hooted alerting Harry that they were now not alone.

Harry, slightly on edge, whirled round so fast with his wand drawn, curse on hips, he almost lost his footing. Quickly steadying himself, and giving the intruder no time to react, he uttered the first spell he could think of, "Pertrificus Totalus!"

Draco froze to the spot, mouth agape and eyes impossibly wide as the curse hit him square in the chest, he fell backwards and his the floor with a loud thud.

Harry gasped as he realised who he had just cursed, "Fuck!" That single word echoing through the cavernous tower. Inching closer to a prone Draco, Harry cursed himself inwardly as he looked over his shoulder at Hedwig. She merely hooted and gently flapped her feathers at him. Harry knew his girl incredibly well, and was appalled that she was, completely without remorse, laughing at him and the situation the young man had found himself in.

"Shut up Hedwig, it's really not funny!" he whined, "he is so gonna kill me as soon as I lift the curse. No doubt I'll be getting the bill for the cleaning of his trousers and shirt." Hedwig merely hooted in agreement, as she took flight to a lower level and got into her little alcove to rest for the night.

Now Harry really was alone, well, apart from the frozen boy at the other side of the small room. Harry merely scoffed and sent out a silent 'thanks girl for ditching me, some friend you are!' to Hedwig. Sitting down on one of the window sills, he was contemplating leaving Draco where he was on the floor, but thought better of it. Draco would be found, reverted back to his natural state, and then all hell would break loose. Teachers would be informed, he'd be expelled, but not before Draco found him and really, really kicked his arse.

Preparing himself for a Draco, the likes of which he couldn't even imagine, he uttered the counter curse, "Finite Incantatem!" Harry stood, stock still with his eyes painfully closed, and waited...

And waited...

Draco unfroze and gasped as the feeling returned to his body. Blinking a few times, he looked around the room and was surprised to see Harry still there. He could not believe that Harry had stayed and not just took off leaving Draco for someone else to find. What surprised him even more was the look on Harry's face. Taking in the tense posture he slowly raised himself to his feet, his eyes never leaving Harry; making a move to the obviously scared boy.

He stifled a giggle as his shoes scraped along the floor, and Harry tensed even further, though Draco was surprised that was even possible for Harry to do.

Muttering something about owl shit on his shoes and expensive trousers, Draco inched even closer to Harry his eyes never constantly focused on the other boy. A plan formulating in his mind, Draco smirked as he invaded Harry's personal space.

Harry inhaled sharply as he felt the air around him become displaced as Draco neared him. The silence was deafening, and Harry's ears were ringing as blood pumped round his body at a furious pace. 'This is it Harry, you're about to die.'

"Oh Gods, Oh shit, Oh shit..." Harry chanted as he waited for Draco to put him out of his misery.

Draco tilted his head to the side and brought his mouth close to Harry's ear, his breath ghosting over Harry's skin as he inhaled the scent of the other boy. Harry visibly shuddered at the proximity and as Draco whispered into his ear, Harry sighed in resignation, completely willing to accept his fate.

"Harry? You will pay for that... But not yet."

Harry couldn't seem to open his eyes, and if he was being honest with himself, he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. He had really done it this time, the sheer tone of Draco's voice told him he was about to meet his maker, and he really wasn't adverse to the idea. He knew he had already messed everything up and knowing there was no way to make this any better, he accepted the fact that this was going to be his last day on this earth.

"I know and... I'm sorry... Do what you have to do Dra... er... Malfoy." It was said barely audibly, but Draco had caught it and it had troubled the blonde.

Harry's lack of emotion and complete resignation tore at Draco's heartstrings, and yes he did have them, he wasn't a total unfeeling bastard, despite all the rumours circulating Hogwarts. Harry shouldn't be like this; he was the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Hero of the Wizarding World and shouldn't fear Draco of all people. Alright, so Draco knew some not particularly nice people and his family had connections to the Dark Lord, but Draco, a seventeen year old boy had no real power.

Cautiously raising his right hand, Draco gently placed it on Harry's arm and slowly brought it up to the junction between his shoulder and neck, rubbing small soothing circles with his thumb on the soft skin there; he spoke calmly hoping to relax Harry a little.

"Harry, look at me... Please?"

The gentleness of his words and the feeling of Draco's hand on his skin startled Harry, but he did as he was asked and slowly opened his eyes. Surprised to see amusement in those silver orbs, but more surprising was their proximity to his.

They were standing only centimetres apart, their toes were almost touching and they were breathing each other's air, neither spoke for a while, both too awed with the other to do more than stand there staring.

Harry broke the silence; he was having trouble understanding this whole situation.

"Malfoy?" questioned Harry, confusion lacing that one word.

Now, Draco was the kind of boy who usually had no qualms about vocalising his opinions on just about anything, but this time, standing nose to nose with Harry Potter, with those beautiful emerald eyes being the only thing he could see, he suddenly couldn't form a coherent thought. He answered Harry's question with an earth-shattering, soul-shaking kiss.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco closed the miniscule distance between them and closed his mouth over Harry's. Draco's arms automatically closed around Harry's neck, as thought they were meant to be there, as he swiped his tongue over Harry's soft lips, moaning low in his throat as Harry submitted to the kiss with a moan of his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he savoured the taste of Draco's mouth. The kiss was blissful, highly unexpected given the events of the night, but Harry welcomed it.

Draco shuddered as Harry's arms curled around his waist and rubbed up and down his back. This was the reaction Draco was hoping for. He really couldn't have planned this any better, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

Moments later, and far too soon, in his opinion, Draco broke the kiss and smiled as Harry moaned at the loss of lips and tongue. Trailing small featherlike kisses along Harry's jaw and down his neck, occasionally nipping and sucking, Draco took the opportunity to let his hands wander a bit. Slowly moving from Harry's shoulders, he let his hands stroke down from Harry's collar down his chest and stopped at the waistband of Harry's jeans.

He was now unsure of what to do. This was something he had never done before and wasn't sure how to proceed. Stilling his kisses, he brought his attention fully back to Harry. Looking into those amazingly expressive eyes, he silently asked the question.

Harry merely nodded in response, not trusting his mouth to answer for him.

"Harry, do you really want this? Want me?" Draco knew it sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, but he had to be sure. He didn't want to force Harry, wanted to know Harry really did want this and wasn't just letting Draco take as a means to apologise for earlier.

Harry was shocked to say the least. How could Draco not realise that Harry really, really wanted this? Wanted Draco. It was all or nothing now for Harry as he gently pushed Draco away so he could look him fully in the face.

Harry spoke softly, but vehemently. "Yes Draco, I want this. I want you. I thought I made that clear back in the castle." He blushed profusely at his confession.

When he got no response, he lowered his hand from where it rested on Draco's chest and stepped back. Sitting back down on the window sill, and with a huge sigh, he continued his heartfelt confession.

"Draco, I don't think you realise just how much in love with you I am," at this he looked at Draco, noticing that the blonde looked more scared than he'd ever seen him, determination set in Harry, as he let the words fall from his lips, "I haven't slept properly for some time now, and it's all because of you," Draco stared dumbfounded at Harry's words, but didn't interrupt, sensing that Harry needed to get this out, "I've dreamed about you every night for the last few months, I've wanted you like I've never wanted anything or anyone. I don't want to fight with you anymore, Draco. I might be dead this time next year, if Voldemort gets his way, and... I really don't want to die before, maybe, having the chance to be happy for the first time in... well... ever."

Draco visibly blanched at the mention of the Dark Lord, but remained silent as he listened to Harry. He had known about the possibility that Harry could die at the hands of the Dark Wizard, but really didn't want to think about a world without Harry Potter.

Harry continued, unaware that Draco had been affected by his earlier words, "I know you aren't completely straight, Draco, I think we established that tonight," a small smile from both boys at that, "I figured out that I was gay a while ago, and it scared me to no end, more than facing Voldemort ever did. I was well prepared for that. But what scared me more was realising I had fallen in love with you and would never have the chance to act on those feelings. I knew you hated me, more than anyone else in school and I realised then that I was destined to die alone and unloved. Well, okay not so much unloved, there's plenty of people who love me, but I only want you to be 'in love' with me."

Harry drew in a much needed breath, inhaling deeply before getting these last few words out, he'd gotten this far and couldn't back out now. Just a few more words and the rejection would come; Harry knew he was a liability if the Prophecy turned out to be true. Why would anyone want the responsibility of Harry and the life he leads?

"Draco? I don't want to die without you knowing how I truly feel about you. I want to have what little time I might have left getting to know you, kissing you, holding you, touching you, making love to you and know that you love me back..."

By the time Harry had finished, he had tears rolling down his cheeks, Draco wasn't sure when Harry had started crying, but watched as Harry slowly dropped his head into his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

The weight on his shoulders and his heart had been lifted by the admission to Draco, but it still didn't make him feel any better. He prepared himself for the rejection. A few kisses and the odd fumble in deserted corridors was one thing, but a relationship? That was an entirely different matter and Harry had no expectations that he would get that from Draco given their history.

Draco stood there completely awed by Harry's confession. He knew he wanted Harry too and had to make Harry understand that his feelings were the same as Draco's. He quickly formulated a plan of action. Knowing Harry was feeling dejected and resigned to not having his feelings returned. Something which Draco decided needed rectifying.

The vehemence of Harry's words sobered Draco into action. He was hyper aware that Harry could misinterpret Draco, so he had to tread carefully. Harry was damaged and needed something reassurance that his hopes and dreams weren't unattainable.

Draco approached Harry with care, and knelt in front of the heartbroken, sobbing young man.

"Harry James Potter," startled by the softness in Draco's words, Harry looked up into Draco's face, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "Harry, I..." Draco drew in a deep breath, "Harry, I'm in love with you too."

Harry opened his mouth to rebuke Draco's statement, but was stilled by a hand on his cheek, "let me finish, yes Harry, I'm in love with you too. The realisation hit me when I was listening to you talking to Hedwig..."

At Harry's accusing glare, Draco laughed, "Sorry Harry, after you bolted from the seventh floor, I decided to come here to send you an owl asking you to meet me tomorrow to talk about 'the incident in the corridor'," he air-quoted those five words and smiled, a genuine smile, at Harry, "I didn't know you were here until I reached the bottom of the stairs, I know I should have just left, but what can I say? I'm a Slytherin and curiosity just got the better of me..."

Harry laughed at that, relieved that Draco wasn't angry with him, or at least seemed to be taking things well with regards to said incident.

"I heard what you said, that you'd done the stupidest thing and fallen in love with me, at first I wanted to run up here and hex your balls off for saying something like that, but there was something deep down inside me that would have died if I'd have hurt you so I just sat and listened."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, the mere fact that Draco admitted he would have died if he'd hurt Harry meant more to him than he would have thought. Draco was surprising Harry more and more, and hoped that he would continue to do so. There was something inside him now that told him his hopes hadn't been dashed. He gently took hold of Draco's hand, and brought it down from his face to rest in his lap and he allowed Draco to continue.

Draco's eyes flashed with something akin to desire as he noticed his hand in Harry's resting so closely to Harry's groin. He blushed slightly as his thoughts wandered to things he'd rather be doing to Harry right now.

Shaking his head to focus on reassuring Harry, he continued, "Then I got lost in my own thoughts about you and I and the 'corridor incident' and I scared myself when I realised I had feelings for you. Harry you must understand that all this is new to me and I haven't got the slightest idea of what I'm doing here."

At this point Draco looked at Harry and smiled at the confusion on his face.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked, chuckling at the flustered boy before him.

"Err... So what are you trying to say, Draco?"

Draco backtracked on what he had just said to Harry and groaned at himself. 'How fucking stupid can I be?' Draco thought, 'no wonder Wonder Boy is confused.'

Draco laughed at himself, and at Harry's misunderstanding, "Fucking hell Harry!" Draco huffed.

Shocked at Draco's out blast, Harry dropped Draco's hand and made to stand, determined to put as much distance between him and the Slytherin. If Draco was going to get all pissy with him, he'd rather just avoid a confrontation.

He was stopped by Draco's hand on his arm, and a soft smile from Draco, "I'm sorry Harry... Please sit back down."

Harry couldn't say no to Draco's smile, he really was something else. He sat back down and waited for Draco to continue.

"I need to explain, when I said I wanted to hex your balls off I meant it. You actually hurt me when you said that. But like I said, something inside me would have died if I hurt you. I would never hurt you anymore, Harry. I promise."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and simply nodded, believing Draco's words to be true. Since when could he tell when Draco was lying? Harry dared not think about that as he listened to Draco.

"When I said I didn't know what I was doing here, I simply meant that as this situation is new to me, being in love with boy and wanting him so much, I really haven't got the faintest idea what to do to you. I didn't mean I didn't want to be here with you... understand?"

Harry nodded once more, though if truth be told he was still a bit confused. Di Draco want him? Or was he simply looking for an outlet for his overly hormonal body?

"So, what is it that you want Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's naivety; honestly that boy could be dense sometimes.

"Circe's tits Harry, how dense can one person be?"

Grimacing at Harry's sudden hurtful look, Draco inwardly chastised himself and once again set about reassuring Harry, "I'm sorry Harry, this is hard for me and it's coming out all wrong... What I'm trying to say is that I love you too and I want to make your dreams a reality. I want you to kiss me, to touch me, to hold me, to make love to me... But most of all, Harry..." Draco knelt before Harry again and brought his hands up to cup Harry's face, ghosted his lips over Harry's mouth and whispered across them, "I want to love you back"

He closed the gap as he took Harry's mouth in a searing kiss. Putting into it all everything he had in his heart, silently promising to keep this young wizard forever, conveying a love he never thought he would have with anyone.

As the sun began to rise over the lake, and the forests of Hogwarts, the two young wizards were bathed in a golden glow as the sky began to lighten on the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Here Endeth The Tale**


End file.
